degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dallas-Katie-Jake Love Triangle
The love triangle between Mike Dallas, Katie Matlin, and Jake Martin began when Katie was falling for both Dallas and Jake and Dallas and Jake both liked her. Katie was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Jake's and Katie's friendship started when Katie asked Jake out to Degrassi Movie Night. Although Jake left her on their date for Clare, they still remained friends and Katie's feelings were distant, but there. As time progressed, Katie, after Drew cheated on her, began hanging out with Jake while their best friends Mo and Marisol made out. One night, Katie kisses Jake and then cries about Drew. Jake tells her she isn't ready for anything, and takes her to egg Bianca's car. After a brief conflict afterwards, they both admitted their feelings for each other, and eventually began dating at a Toronto Ice Hounds game when Jake made his move before Dallas made his final move on Katie. Their relationship was strong, and it was revealed that Katie would frequently spend the night over at Jake's house. The two would often double date and are seen hanging around with their friends, Marisol and Mo. When the four of them decide to go on a spring break vacation to Las Vegas, Katie and Jake began to experience problems for the first time. Katie lied to Jake and went to see Darrin Howe with romantic intentions in exchange for money, which she would use toward her college education. Katie does not have sex with him, but when she returns to Jake, the two get into an argument over Katie's fling for money and she critisizes Jake's weed smoking. He breaks up with her, and she decides to focus on herself and her life. Dallas and Katie became partners for a physics project. Although Katie first thought all jocks were jerks, she saw a different side of Dallas when they became partners and she started to like and Dallas started liking her but Katie choose Jake making Dallas upset. Season 12 In Never Ever (1), Katie realizes she has a crush on Jake when they are both in the garden and their hands touch. Later in class, Katie and Marisol discuss about what Katie should do. She's convinced that Jake only likes her as a 'gardening buddy' so she pairs up for the school physics assignment with someone she know she wouldn't fall for, Dallas. Dallas is approached by Katie, or as he calls her, "the girl with the dragon tattoo," to be physics partners for an assignment. After school, Katie finds Dallas playing mini golf and tells him that they should be focusing on their assignment. However, both Dallas and Katie start to realize that they have similarities and both of them and she begins to like Dallas and they begin to flirt. Dallas then suggests that he and Katie should play golf sometime, but she replies that she would rather focus on the assignment instead and walks away. After Katie decides to not take Jake up on an offer to buy some garden materials after school, she decides to take up Dallas's offer to play golf. Dallas tells Katie some tips and tries to get close to her and get her into the right position, but Katie quickly tells him that she knows what she's doing and he backs away. Impressed with Katie's shot, she and Dallas begin to flirt again and say how they should start Degrassi's first ever golf team. When Jake walks in on Dallas and Katie playing golf, he is disappointed that she decided to hang out with Dallas instead of him and walks away. Dallas asks Katie if she's sure if Jake isn't her boyfriend, to which she replies that he's not and the two resume playing golf Katie reveals to Marisol that she is growing feelings for Dallas, and Marisol tells her that it is a bad decision. In Never Ever (2), Dallas spots Katie and reminds her that he has two tickets with her name on them before walking away. Almost immediately after, Jake approaches Katie at her locker and asks if she's really going to Dallas' game and adds that he doesn't like the fact that she took them to her special place (the garden), or that she's just going from one jock to another. Katie accuses him of being jealous and walks off. That afternoon, Katie is seen sitting with Marisol at Dallas' hockey game. Katie is complaining to her about how Jake was acting earlier, up until Jake appears almost out of nowhere and snags the seat next to Marisol. When Katie asks him what he is doing there, he responds with, "I love hockey," which she dismisses and accuses him of spying on her. When Marisol can't seem to take any more of their bickering, she announces that she's going to get a tea and that they're making her anxious. Katie stands up to join her when Jake pulls her right back down in the seat next to him. He then admits to liking her, but adding that if she liked Dallas he understood. Katie cuts him off mid-sentence saying that she doesn't like Dallas. When Jake asks her why she's there if she doesn't like Dallas, Katie shrugs and says that she was waiting for him, meaning Jake, to ask her out. Jake tells her that he was waiting for her to be ready, and when Katie says that she's no longer sad, he takes that as his sign to kiss her, leading up to the entire arena, including Dallas, seeing them on the kiss cam. In class the next day, Dallas watches Jake and Katie walk in, happy together. She walks up to him and apologizes that she and Jake are now together. He tells her that everything's fine and compliments his playing the night before but he reveals that they had lost. He gives her their completed assignment and she turns it in telling him that she'd still like to start a golf team with him, and he agrees, hurt and upset. Later, Katie and Jake are making out near their garden, only to find that it has been completely destroyed. When Jake ask who could have done that, Katie only has one person in mind. Katie runs up to Dallas, shoving him, telling him to admit what he did. Dallas gives Katie an ultimatum expressing that she has nothing on him. Luke is seen eating a tomato while getting on the hockey bus, but not before he tells Katie that it tastes great. In Sabotage (1), Dallas and his teammates go up to Clare, Eli, Katie, and Jake and yells at them for getting the Ice Hounds three weeks of detention. In Sabotage (2), Katie and Jake Martin were seen at Clare's birthday party in Fiona's loft. And when the Ice Hounds arrive, crashing the party. Katie and Jake told Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards it was unfair. As Clare and Eli were about to leave, Dallas and Luke blocked them. Katie told them to leave but Dallas told her to shut her "damn" mouth, that upset Jake and a fight broke out after some insults from Dallas. Katie was seen punching on of the hockey players with Clare and climbing on Luke's back, trying to choke him. Later after the Ice Hounds left, Katie and Jake were seen making out. Trivia *As of Never Ever (2), this love triangle is over. *Together, Jake and Katie built Degrassi's Green Space. *Jake and Katie are good friends with two other couples, Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards and Mo Mashkour and Marisol Lewis. *Jake, Katie, and Dallas took part in the fight at Fiona's loft. *Jake and Katie both have fought Luke Baker. *Jake and Katie's first kiss was at Katie's house. *Before getting together in Season 12, Katie had a crush on him the whole previous season. The two even went out on a date to Degrassi's Movie Night, but Jake ditched Katie for Clare. *Jake and Katie had a personal "no relationships" policy, and got out of their first real relationship prior to dating. *Katie is good friends with Clare Edwards, Jake's stepsister. *Jake and Katie both had trouble about drugs, the environment, and conflicted relationships. *Dallas and Katie originally wanted to start the first ever Degrassi Golf Team, due to their mutual love for golf. *Both Katie and Dallas know what Asher did to Clare. *Katie used to date Drew, who is best friends with Dallas. *Dallas made fun of Katie's little sister Maya for her breast size. *Both men in the love triangle situation have kissed Clare. Timeline *Love Triangle: **Start Up: Never Ever (1) (1215) **Ended: 'Never Ever (2) '(1216) ***Reason: Katie decided she wanted to be with Jake. Gallery 86786585786.jpg The_tv_tho.jpg jatie plus dallas.jpg 5544.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 12